Fiber optic and laser technology have enabled the communication of data at ever-higher data rates. The use of optical signals has been particularly suitable for use over long haul links. Moreover, recently there has been a push to integrate optical signals into metro core and other networks. Conventional approaches use switches that receive an optical signal, convert it to the electrical domain for switching, then convert the switched electrical signal back to the optical domain for communication to the next switch. Moreover, while some all-optical switches have been developed that avoid the need for O-E-O conversion, it is time consuming and difficult to configure or re-configure them.
Additionally, conventional network infrastructures provide inefficient bandwidth utilization, inflexibility, fixed bandwidth connections, bandwidth limitations, and overlap of functions.